This project represents a continuing effort toward clarifying possible temporal and pathogenetic relationships of diabetes mellitus to changes in plasma glycoproteins of hepatic origin and to renal glomerular microangiopathy. The experimental model of streptozotocin induced diabetes mellitus in the young adult rat will continue to be used to further define the qualitative and quantitative changes in plasma glycoproteins (and albumin) in the intact rat, with net biosynthesis of specific glycoproteins by its liver in isolated 24 hr perfusion. The method of single radial immunodiffusion will use rabbit antisera to rat serum albumin and the glycoproteins: fibrinogen, alpha-acid glycoprotein (Darcy, Gordon, Miller), alpha 1-acid glycoprotein (Kawasaki), alpha 1-microglobulin, alpha 2-(acute phase) globulin, hemopexin, haptoglobin, C3 component of complement, and antithrombin-III. Correlations already made for rats diabetic for 2 mos and 8 mos will be compared with those to be obtained from rats diabetic for 12, 15 and 18 mos - a time range over which diabetic glomerulopathy is said to occur. To be further studied is the profound reduction in net biosynthesis of albumin and most glycoproteins in livers from diabetic rats, untreated with insulin for 2 mos; a sequential radioimmunoassay for functional polysomes, and in vitro cell free protein synthesizing systems will be used to evaluate possible changes in content of bound and free mRNA for specific proteins.